


Coffee and Embarrassment

by greypineapple



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Also Jace but not really, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I wrote this in an hour, Isabelle and Ragnor mentioned, M/M, i died writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypineapple/pseuds/greypineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re supposed to be on a blind date with someone but you sat down at the wrong table and i haven’t been able to get a word in edgewise to tell you that and it’s been thirty minutes” au </p><p>Magnus is a chatterbox and Alec is perpetually embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Embarrassment

Alec sipped his coffee slowly, pondering if it was really worth going back home for dinner if Isabelle was going to cook tonight. Sighing softly he watched the strangers walk through the sunlight outside the small café. 

The café he frequents so often they’ve just started giving him his coffee instead of letting him order. He doesn’t mind though. Saves the effort of speaking. 

The ringing of the door echoed throughout the room, he saw a few heads give an appreciative once over to the new costumer. He rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the window. 

A creak of the chair in front of Alec startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry I’m late, couldn’t do my hair as quickly as I thought I could.” The man’s voice was flirtatious, enough so that Alec’s eyebrows rose up in surprise.  
Imagine his surprise when he realized the man was talking to him. Him. 

His face was definitely on fire. 

Uh, “Hi.” He squeaked out. So eloquent. Jace would be proud. 

The man was so attractive it was insane. His hair was put up in perfect spikes, his eyeliner in a perfect smudge. And his clothes, well. Very unique. Especially compared to Alec’s thrown on grey sweater-with-too-many-holes, boots and black jeans. 

While Alec was busy eyeing the man – did he say his name was Magnus just now? – he continued to ramble on about a bad friend named Ragnor and cat fur on his favourite shirt. 

“Catarina seriously downplayed how hot you were, I was prepared for a troll. She usually tries to make people sound attractive, you see–“ Alec’s eyes widened, who’s Catrina? And how does she know him? Why is this attractive stranger telling him all this? Did Isabelle set this up? Alec opened his mouth to explain his predicament but was cut off by another stream of words. 

“I believe I told you my name was Magnus? I wasn’t really listening when Catrina was talking if I’m being honest, what’s your name?” He flashed a bright smile, eyes crinkling, Alec’s heart stopped for a brief moment. 

“Alec –“ He tried to tell this man he obviously had the wrong person yet once again the man continued on. 

“Is that short for Alexander? That’s such a good name. I knew an Alexander – “  
Alec was so conflicted. He couldn’t bring his phone out to ask Isabelle what the hell was going on because that would be way too rude. He could sneak out but he really liked this guy’s face. Like a lot. He bit his lip in retaliation for how annoyed he was with himself. 

20 minutes in and Magnus left for the washroom. The waiter brought over Magnus’s coffee (Incredibly sugary. Alec guessed) and gave Alec a very confused look, obviously not used to seeing Alec with another human being. Alec just shrugged. 

He took out his phone and sent a confusing messy message to Isabelle, generally consisting of weird emojis and SOS symbols. He decided that as soon as Magnus sat down he would go for it. Just flat out tell him he had no clue what the hell was happening. 

When Magnus walked out, happy at the sight of his coffee, Alec braced himself. 

“Okay this is going to be insane but. Uh. So I think you think you’re on a blind date but I’ve never liked blind dates and my sister knows that so I doubt you’re at the right table. I mean you’re super attractive but definitely above my league and all. So yeah, sorry?” He blurted it out like that one monologue he had to present in English class in sophomore year. 

Magnus blinked, then surprisingly, smirked. As though this was all a nice joke. 

“Well that’s nice.” 

That’s nice!? That’s all he has to say after he blurted all that out. 

“You’re attractive as well, by the way.” His voice held a confident tone, Alec felt himself flush to his toes. He coughed to hide his face. 

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is the only thing i can write for this fandom.  
> also magnus and alec are the only ones i can actually write fanfiction for???
> 
> also i wrote this in an hour after an exam to get my head straight ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘


End file.
